The strategic goal of this proposal is to identify proteins that regulate synaptogenesis in hippocampal neurons. This information will be used to help establish the sequence of molecular events that regulate synaptic development and will eventually lead to the manipulation of the synaptic remodeling during aging, learning, and neurodegeneration. We have isolated several clones from adult rat hippocampal cDNA by suppression subtraction hybridization and propose to characterize the synaptogenic activity of one of these proteins, calcineurin. Calcineurin will be the focus of this project because its expression increases after hippocampal deafferentation and during embryonic development. Calcineurin is a Ca calmodulin dependent phosphatase which has been linked to synaptogenesis. The current proposal will produce functional data concerning the role of CN in regulating synaptogenesis in rat hippocampal neurons in culture and in the adult. This project is an integral part of our department's efforts to maintain and improve its excellent record of undergraduate research and investigation-based instruction. The experiments described below were part of the justification for a successful RUI Instrument Proposal funded in May 2001 to NSF. These experiments also serve as a basis for a new undergraduate curriculum in neuroscience. The PI has an extensive record in this area, having designed and established several new advanced undergraduate courses in neuroscience at another institution. This project serves as part of an effort to enhance our department's resources for undergraduate instruction and research by proposing meritorious research designed to stimulate and train undergraduate students.